Girl Meets World
by alex17353
Summary: Against all odds; Hinata finally convinced Haku to let her go but her secret still not safe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I don't own Naruto never have never will… **

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**~Girl Meets World**

I was pacing back and forth wondering how I was going to do it this time, I tried asking kindly, and I tried refusing to work for them but they always found a way around it, I … always lost. But enough was enough. This time I'll just act the way I Always wanted to, in the beginning. _"Tough"_

I stormed into my Mangers Best friend office, not caring about all the noise I was going to make, it's not like anybody would hear. "Haku I want to go to school" I yelled as I burst through the door with all seriousness in my voice.

"But you already go to school Hinata" he said while looking up at me from his desk. He looked like a girl but was really a boy; he wore his long ebony hair in a low pony tail and had on a black business suit.

"No I want to go to a _real _School; I don't want to just hear about it from Hanabi and Neji". I want to know what it's like to be around people my own age; I don't want to go to that prison of a place that they count as a school". I said as my voice going back down to its above a whisper sound.

"How do you think the Student will treat you if you went to a real school? They'll definitely know who you are the minute you walk through the school doors" he said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'll change" I countered with more confidence in my voice. _All I have to do is change._

"You can't change your appearance Hinata, the company won't allow it and you know that" he said obviously a little annoyed because this isn't the first time I've bothered him about this.

"I will change Ill change anything even my Gender, and even deepen my voice. I will change the clothes I wear. Put a wrap around my chest. I'll do anything, so please let me go". I said with tears at the corner of my eyes threatening to fall down. I felt all my confidence leave me_. I just wanted to be Normal._

"Hinata" he said, his voice having a bit of sympathy in it, as if understanding my situation.

I was only able to mutter out a simple sentence "Please, just let me go" as the tears started to escape from the corner of my eyes and fell down my bright pink cheeks until they slowly slipped of my chin and landed on the White carpeted floors.

He looked over at me one last time, and picked up his phone and started to dial some numbers. "Ill see what I can do, go wait in the living room, I will tell you what happens then".

I looked up at him one more time, eyes wide. He was going to call them. I didn't want to say anything to ruin the moment, so I smiled at him and with that I walked out of his office and Into the living room, The living room had a white sofa, the carpet was also white the pillows were red, there was a huge black piano in the corner and a beautiful chandelier at the top, hovering over the glass coffee table. With huge windows at the side, you could see the whole city threw them.

But something was missing, something was always missing… people, nobody was here, nobody was ever here. It was always just me.

About five minutes later Haku came out of his office and into the living room, with a huge smile on his face.

"Pack your bags Hinata, because you'll be going to Kohona High" the minute he said this I wanted to scream and jump around but I decided to wait until he was finished first.

"You will go there as a boy, I already sent the design team, to get you some clothes.

You will wear the school uniform on Monday- Friday, which is a white button down, with a leaf on the left breast and black pants. You'll be going there for a year and a half. You are allowed to leave the school anytime you want if you don't like it".

Every Saturday you must come by the studio to practice. You are also allowed to leave school anytime the company calls you. You will live inside the school. Don't worries I already have everything else sorted, just bring the extra things you want.

You should go to the hairstylist now to get your hair done, tell them they are** not** allowed to cut it, company's order. So they need to do their best to hide its length. You should hurry; you start _Monday at 7:00. _Go to the principal's office when you get to the school, for you schedule. And with that he left".

I felt my minds doing back flips until he said the word _Monday. _Today's Sunday_,_ That means that I started tomorrow.

He's defiantly did this on purpose probably pay back for when I told some guys that he was a girl and looking to have some fun, the guys wouldn't leave him alone all night even after he told him, he was in fact a guy.

I got up and ran from where I was sitting and ran straight to the hair stylist with my "black, blue hair flowing behind me. _This is going to be amazing._

**This is the introductory chapter; so you know how she got there: P I know it's not long; Please give the story a chance I trust you won't be disappointed.**

**Review **** follow **** favorite (makes an author happy and also makes the updates quicker) true story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters in it…**

_'Thinking'_

"Speaking"

**Girl meets world: Arriving**

At first I thought it was going to be awkward arriving in a Limo but when we got there, I saw that I wasn't the only one coming in one. In fact EVERYBODY was coming in something expensive.

When the driver stopped in front of the school gates so I can get out, I immediately looked at Haku and my face obviously saying Explain.

"Ah well you see this is the only school the company will allow you in, it's a school for the rich, or people who make it on scholar ship. There are quite a lot of people around your age still".

_I guess it wasn't all that bad, I mean a regular school didn't only allow rich are extremely talented people in but it's the closest thing I am going to get to a regular school so I better not argue._

I gave Haku a quick Hug and grabbed my duffel bags I had four in all, and a pillow. All my bags were black and had bits of blue on it: I guess these were colors that boys usually had, my first one had blue stripes, the other blue splatters, a next one with two blue H's on it and the last one with a blue outline.

I usually slept with 5 pillows. So I brought my favorite feather pillow. And Haku said that the others were already in the room.

I couldn't wait to leave, so after I picked up the rest of my things. Gave Haku his hug, I was going to make a mad dash to the school. Until a felt and cold hands touch my elbow, I turned around and saw Haku there. He pulled me into another hug but a much longer one this time. I happily returned it.

To people it probably looked like a Mother not wanting to let their son go. Haku obviously wasn't going to let me go, so I had to pull back first. I was looking deep into his eyes I could see all the emotion in them. Threw the corner of my eyes I saw his hands go in his pocket and he pulled out a platinum credit card.

"Here", you can use this as many times as you want, don't worry about the money "let's just say it's unlimited for now. I looked up at him and smiled.

I knew he didn't want me to go; I loved Haku he was like my brother, he was always looking out for me. "I'll see you every Saturday when I have practice, so it's not goodbye" I said trying to cheer him up.

"I know, I know, just remember that if ANY thing happens you can always call me, I mean anything"

I gave him another bright smile" I will, don't worry, Mom" and before he could give me a lecture on how I should behave and things. I decided to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. After that I ran towards the school. I heard him let out a sigh and laughter came slowly after.

The last thing I heard him say was "Be careful" and that's when he got back in the limo and drove back to the company.

_When I'm I not careful, _I said while chuckling to myself

I opened the school door, and was meet by a woman with blood red eyes and beautiful curly black hair. "Hello I am Kurenai". I heard her call someone over and the next thing I knew is that all of my bags were no longer on my shoulders and in my hands. But was in the guy's, I told him it was fine. But he just smiled at me and then walked down the hall.

I looked back and saw that Kurenai was gone. I didn't know if I was supposed to follow her or something, so I decided to go and find the principal's office.

I started walking through my new school looking for the principal's office, and saw a group of girls, but they seemed to be talking about something. So I didn't want to bother them by asking for directions. It's not like they saw me any way.

**~ Group of girls ~**

"Did you hear about the new student" asked the blonde haired one

"Yea are teacher said there would be one today, is it a boy are girl?" asked the brown haired girl with her hair in two buns.

"I don't know but if it's a girl I hope she's not like Karin" said the pink haired one. Everybody else shivered at the name.

"If it's a boy, I hope he's hot" squealed the blonde haired girl,

"What about Sauske?" asked the one with brown hair?

"Nobody is as hot as Sauske, but that doesn't mean, I don't want a backup plan. Because all the other hot boys are either taken are they refuse to like anyone. Everybody else nodded their head in agreement as if understanding.

"Why do you think they transferred in the middle of the semester" asked the pink haired one.

"Maybe there family had to move are something" said the brunette haired one

"Why would they move now, why not wait tell next year?" asked the blonde one

"I don't know, I don't even know who they are, and I'm not a stalker so it doesn't matter the reason. Said the pink one.

_**RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG**_

When the girls head the bell they ran off to their class room, not wanting to be late on the first day back from the semester. "See you later Tenten, Ino-pig" said the pink haired one as she entered her homeroom 103.

"Bye Fore-head, Bye Sakura" shouted the blonde and brunette as they went in class room 105.

After a few minutes of Hinata's endless journey it finally took her brain to realize that, yes, she was lost and ,yes, she should ask for directions.

She scanned the hall with her lavender tinted eyes, and not a soul was in sight. After letting out an exasperated sigh she continued her search.

Until she ran into something hard and sturdy, she slowly looked up and was meet by a man with silver hair.

She remembered the Material of his suit her father sometimes wore this when he was in a rush. justluxe, but her father always wore a white one with a black button down and a red handkerchief made of the finest materials. But his was black, with a white under shirt her wore no tie and by the way his boots moved it looked to be steel toed.

"Sorry, I'll pay more attention to where I'm going next time". Hinata hurriedly added but not forgetting to deepen her voice and giving a slight bow but not to low now she was still a Hyuuga after all.

"Hyuuga Hiroyuki."

The way he called her new name had surprised Hinata, she wasn't used to it yet but it still made her raise her eyes to look directly at him. She really shouldn't be here, but how could she deny everything that she ever wanted?

"I'm Hayate Kakashi, your home room teacher"

Her pale eyes locked with his onyx ones that were covered by a mask, but she quickly looked away anyway, feeling how his presence made her fidget with the leather cover of the book she held tightly between her tender fingers. She bit her lip nervously, her cheeks red with embarrassment at obviously making such a bad impression in front of her home room teacher. She could at least answer him back.

But, it was the first time she was actually seeing anybody other than Haku, Hanabi, Neji and her hair dressers this close. Her own father doesn't even stand this close.

"N-n-nice to meet you" she hurriedly added when she realized he was waiting for a response. She didn't understand she thought she worked off her stutter because her father hated it so much. It made her seem weak it made her... Not a Hyuuga but she was a Hyuuga and a Hyuuga is the only thing she'll every be, is at least what her father told her.

He didn't really seem to care to her short responses in fact he seems to be smiling but who could tell when half of his face was covered. "Looking for the principal's office?" he said

He just gave a slight indication with his eye brows before walking back to the same place she just came from. She stared at his retreating form not sure if she should follow him our return back to her journey. But, before she could make up her mind, He turned around with his one of his eye brows still raised. "Aren't you coming?"

"H-hai", I was already making a fool of myself in front of my home room teacher no less.

The walk to the principal's office was extremely quiet, but it didn't bother Hinata she was used to it already before it was just her and only her.

After a few minutes of walking, we finally made it to the principal's office. Kakashi opened the door for me and after a quick thank you I surveyed the room's surroundings. The walls were painted a deep red, with mahogany wood floors, three big windows which you could practically see the whole school from and in the middle a huge wooden desk, with stacks of paper.

There was a lady with blonde hair in two pig tails sleeping in all of the papers. She had on a grass-green robe with the kanji for _gamble_ written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath the robe, she wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her shirt is cut quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage and with her open toe sandals.

_What kind of person sleeps on the job is that … SAKE! Is this what people in normal schools do?_

The lady in the middle of the desk lazily opened her hazel eyes and lifted her head off the desk revealing a blue triangle in the middle of her fore-head.

"A-ano sorry to wake you up I'm Hiroyuki Hyuga, I just transferred here and Haku said to come here for a school schedule.

The women looked up at me with sleepy hazel eyes, as if coming back to her sense. She hid the sake bottle even thou I already saw it and about 5 others.

"ahh yes I was informed on your situation, I am the principle of Kohona. My name is Tsunade; you will stay in the boys' dorm for obvious reason. Your homeroom will be 103 and your home room teacher is Hakate Kakashi."

I nodded my head in understanding and took a quick glance at the impending figure behind me. He didn't look too happy, when he saw the blonde.

"Your early for once Kakashi, did something happen". Tsunade asked with a smirk. He gave her a look that obviously said STFU **(shut the fuck up)**

He then turned to me and smiled, at least I think it was a smile because I can't see his mouth. "Please wait for me outside so I can take you to Homeroom, I'll bring you your schedule when I come".

I went outside the office. While I was waiting I heard something that made me jump then a loud bang and a little bit after I heard a clash. After a few minutes later of loud noises, Kakashi came out the room with an Orange book in his hand and a satisfied look in his eyes.

I didn't dare turn around to see what happened. So I followed him to home room. He went in first and I went in right after him.

"YOUR LATE" the whole class yelled

"Sorry I went to get the new student, introduce yourself" he said while rubbing the back of his head.

Everybody turned to me, it was making me feel a little uncomfortable, and I didn't even look up at them, when I walked in. "hello I'm H-H-Hiroyuki Hyuga" I said in my man voice which was deep enough to fool people but not too deep.

They were all still looking at me; I heard one or two mummers but I was in my own world thinking about what to say next, Until I saw a pink blob in front of me, I looked up and when I did I saw her cheeks turn a light pink, sort of like her hair.

Is that natural, I mean PINK hair but I guess I can't really say anything about peoples hair because mines neither black our blue. There no way to describe it so I guess you can say I'm a blunette.

"Hello" I said trying to be friendly while giving her a bright smile. She started to open and close her mouth over and over. I chuckled a little bit because she reminded me of a gold fish I use to have. She slowly started to turn redder. _Does she have a cold?_ I slowly put my hand on her forehead to check, like my mother used to do to me until she passed away.

The next thing I know, she was gone and back at her seat. Like my hands burned her or something, I looked to where she sat, but when I did she looked away from me.

_Maybe she didn't like me, even thou I didn't do anything. At least I think I didn't do anything wrong, I kept up my manners like Haku said I should._

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

The new kid was in my home room, and his name was Hiroyuki. He wasn't even looking at us. RUDE much, who does he think he is, he probably another rich prissy boy who parents could probably buy the whole school with a flick of their fingers. Yup the school was dived those on scholar ships usually stuck together and those, rich snobs usually stayed together always taking about how much money they have.

What did they think that were some sort of disease. He's probably ugly I heard my inner say. I was slowly agreeing while chuckling softly poor Ino and her back up plan. Yup I was definitely going to give him a piece of my mind there's no way I'm going to let another rich boy come up in here and act like they owned the place. I found my legs moving by them self. The next thing I knew I was in front of him.

I was going to lift up his head so I could show him just how angry I was and give him a piece of my mind and secretly see how he looked, not really caring about what would happen. But I didn't have to because as if on que. He looked up at me. I didn't know what to do he was beautiful. I mean I've seen plenty of beautiful people before but his was more of a natural beauty. He had pale lavender eyes with no pupils; His hair was neither blue nor black it was both which was perfect on him. He had bangs sort of covering one eye which made him look mysterious and his hair was spiky at the back. Not passing his shoulders. His skin was pale but it complimented his eyes. He was just beautiful. _Too bad he's a Hyuga, there to stuck up in their own world to give us 'commonly' foke a chance. I heard my Inner say_

I felt my cheeks slowly turn red but I ignored it the first time, then the next thing I knew he was touching my forehead. I didn't know what to do because I didn't know what he _was _doing, but his hands were soft, they felt … right, like they belonged there.

I made a quick retreat to my desk before I did anything stupid. I saw him looking at me but ignore it mostly because I didn't have to explanation for why I ran.

I looked back up making sure not to catch his stare because I didn't want to get lost in his pure white eyes, full of innocence and kindness that just made you wonder. So I looked around the room and saw all the girls blushing .Then I felt thick and sturdy killing intent, which made me shiver. When they saw that he was looking at me.

**= Hinata (Hiroyuki) P.O.V=**

"Pick somebody you want to show you around the school". I heard Kakashi say. I really didn't know anybody. But I saw a lot of the girls with wide eyes obviously saying pick me.

"a-ano Gold fish" I didn't know her name but she was the only person to talk to me. Or at least attempt to, I didn't even give a second thought to the name I just called her, Instead I started looking down at the door like it was more interesting than the curious gaze I got from my new class.

"Goldfish?" asked Kakashi with an eye brow raised

I nodded my head yes because I didn't know her name, then I decided that it would be easier to point to her.

**-Sakura P.O.V-**

He wants me to show him around her inner self was doing flips but then it all came to a stop when she remembered the name that she was just given. -_- did he just call me a **goldfish**.

I felt the anger rise in me, who was, he to make fun of me. By giving me a name like that, I just shouted whatever came to my mind and I wish that I could take it back." MY NAME IS SA. KU. RA AND WHAT IF I DON'T WANT TO SHOW YOU AROUND, JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HOT AND A HYUUGA DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU. _Did I just call him hot out loud in front of the whole class, there definitely going to make fun of me. Probably think that I'm a pathetic loser._

I heard the whole class, burst with laughter as I looked down at my desk to try and hide my embarrassment with my hair. But the laughing soon stopped and I looked up curiously and there he was standing right in front of me. I could see the class room curious gazes/ furious glares as his attention was only one me. I didn't even see him move.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, obviously seeing my embarrassment. "Sorry Sakura, you don't have to show me around if you don't want to. I hope we can be friends thou and ... I think you're pretty cute too.

I wasn't even listening to him; I was distracted as his hot breath, sent shivers down my body as his soft pink lips would touch my ear with every new syllable he made. Yup if I were to describe him in just one word it would just be 'hot'. I felt death glares which brought me back to reality and heard him call me pretty.

I felt my heart beating faster; My palms were sweating, I probably looked like a total wreck, I didn't know what to do. Should I say thank you? I felt a blush crept its way on my face; this was _twice not once but twice that he made me blush_.

"So do you still want to" I heard him ask

"I was afraid that my voice would betray me, so I just nodded my head stupidly, I just agreed even thou I didn't even know what he had ask for. " But the next thing I knew is that he was seating next to me, with a beautiful smile on his face.

_This is going to be a long day._

**Review **** follow **** favorite (makes an author happy and also makes the updates quicker) true story**

**~ I made this one longer to make up for the short introduction ~**

**~ Is Hyuuga one or two U's? Does it really matter… you understand it anyways~ **


End file.
